Shatter Me
by krispybee12
Summary: It's a twist of fate that finds young Godric suddenly employed by Shreveport's most eligible and notorious playboy, Eric Northman. Both men battling their own personal wars, quickly find a comradery with one another, but have they stumbled only upon mere friendship, or is there perhaps something more brewing between them? All Human, Alternate Universe, Eric/Godric
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ahh! Guys, I'm so super excited about this one! I so hope you all enjoy this story, seriously! And, as always, don't be afraid to give feedback and tell me what you think!**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 1

Godric's POV

"You're late," I hear Sam growl out behind me as I slip in the back door of Merlotte's, admittedly nearly an hour late for my shift. Fuck. I know he's taking a risk on me, with me being only eighteen and fresh out of high school. The only reason he even hired me was because my good friend and current roommate, Lafayette, vouched for me as a favor. I really need this job, hell I need any money I can get at this point and here I am fucking it all up. Shit.

"Sorry, Sam," I mumble out, swiping up my apron to earn a disapproving frown from my obviously peeved boss.

"Don't apologize, just get to work; Laff is swamped in there," he sighs out, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the nearby, bustling kitchen. I send him a curt nod, noting the heavy bags under his eyes and guiltily realize my being late has only managed to add to his stress before rushing towards the kitchen.

"You's late," Lafayette remarks, quirking a brow towards me as he expertly flips steaming burger patties over the large grill.

"Yeah… I know," I sigh out, rushing over to join him before dropping a basket of fries into the bubbling oil. I let out a tired sigh, rubbing my weary eyes as I can't help but wish I could have slept for just a couple more hours.

"You's alright there, Goddy?" Lafayette questions softly, stepping closer as I see his dark, chocolate eyes shining with apparent concern. "You get any shut eye at all between shifts?" he questions, his voice suddenly falling a bit terse as he arches a perfectly manicured, expecting brow at me.

"A bit, yeah," I answer, hearing my friend cluck his tongue at me as he shakes his tunic wrapped head at me. "Alright, so not much, but I'm fine, really. I got this, Laff," I insist, seeing him purse his perfectly lipsticked lips at me.

"Hey! Still waitin' on that BLT for Table Two!" an annoyingly familiar voice screeches out then, bringing matching frowns to both mine and Lafayette's faces.

"Damn, Woman! What I tell ya? This _my_ kitchen! Ya get ya food when I's good and ready!" Lafayette yells back, earning a disgruntled pout from Arlene, the obnoxious redheaded waitress who never fails to end up on everyone's nerves.

"Rude!" Arlene snipes back before hitting me with a hardened glare. "Maybe if your little boyfriend could show up on time once in a while, we wouldn't be so far behind," she challenges, earning an eye roll from me as Lafayette marches towards the window, his face etched in anger.

"One more word, Bitch, just one more," Lafayette warns, making Arlene's green eyes go wide.

"Laff, it's alright, really, she has a point," I chime in, stepping closer as I really don't want to see things get out of hand.

"No, I don't think she does," Lafayette argues, sending Arlene hard eyes. "You's don't talk about my boy, Goddy… _ever_ …got it?" he snaps, my friend always having been a bit overprotective of me; not to say I can't handle myself necessarily, I'm just not one for fighting…or confrontation in general in all honesty.

"Fine! I got it…so touchy," Arlene snaps back, her green eyes still shining with obvious anxiety as no one, and I mean _no one_ wants to be on my friend's bad side. Lafayette may wear makeup and have a killer fashion sense, but you'd be an idiot to let that fool you into thinking he's at all delicate as he's more than capable at holding his own, especially when it comes to defending his friends.

"Here's your BLT, Arlene, sorry for the wait," I remark then, just putting the finishing touches on the sandwich before sliding it through the window.

"Thank you…and I'm sorry for snappin' at ya'll," Arlene answers back, sending Lafayette another wary gaze before abruptly marching away with her plate.

"Bitch," Lafayette sighs under his breath before sending me a small smirk. "Aight, Baby Boy, nows yous gots to help me get this kitchen caught up," he informs me, earning a firm nod in return as I send my friend a warm smile.

"Sure thing," I answer back, proceeding to jump into the swing of things, soon breaking a sweat as we're left catching up with the busy dinner rush. It's with a weary sigh that I finally push the last burger across the window, my shoulders drooping in exhaustion. Damn, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up, burning the candle at both ends as it were.

"Come on, you's better take a seat cuz I ain't pickin' yo ass up off the floor tonight," Lafayette teases, placing a hand upon my shoulder before leading me towards the back exit of the kitchen. I breathe in deeply of the cool, Louisiana night air before my friend and I drop down to the wooden bench together with matching sighs.

"Damn, Laff, how do you do it?" I question, watching said man slip a pack of cigarettes from his pocket with a cocked brow. "I feel like I'm about to drop and this is only my second week of working both the road crew and kitchen," I admit, seeing a small smirk come to his face before he inhales deeply of his cigarette.

"I's gots my ways," he answers back with a wink, earning a soft sigh from me. "Yeah, yeah, I knows, you's want nothin' to do with the hard stuff," he remarks, earning a wrinkled nose from me as he's not wrong about my stance on drugs, not in the slightest. "You's a good kid," he adds, patting my shoulder before hitting me with a solemn gaze. "How's yo mama, Baby Boy?"

"Oh, um, she's doing okay," I answer back somewhat anxiously, having to shift in on the bench as Mom's face comes into view at the forefront of my mind…again. "I went to see her today," I admit. "That's why I was late, actually."

"I figured as much," he answers with a knowing nod. "Ma talks about her a lot, ya know, the twos of thems been hittin' it off real well," he informs me, earning a genuine grin from me.

"Yeah, I know. Mom can't stop talking about her new best friend that supposedly cheats at Rummy. Thanks again for telling me about that place. As much as I wish I could take care of Mom on my own, I just can't do it alone," I sigh out, seeing my friend's eyes shine with knowing compassion.

When it got way past the point where Mom couldn't seem not only to recall what day of the week it was, but the correct decade either, I was well and beyond my limit as far as caregiving duties were concerned. Luckily for me, Lafayette was there, having dealt with similar issues with his own mother. He told me about the assisted living facility he'd placed his own mother in, which truly is ungodly expensive and therefore currently putting a huge strain on me financially, but it's also a well-managed and quality place that I can trust will see Mom cared for properly; you just can't put a price on that.

"I'm right there wit' ya, Baby Boy, right there wit' ya," he answers back lowly, a flash of sadness shining behind his dark eyes.

"Hey, Laff, can I get a word?" Sam's voice sounds out beside us then, breaking the melancholy of the moment. Lafayette sends him a firm nod before stamping out his cig and patting me on the shoulder, soon leaving me sitting alone in the cool, night air, absently wondering if I can't catch just a minute of much needed shut-eye.

"Mmm, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" a familiar and completely unwelcomed voice sounds out to instantly put me on edge before I find myself staring up into dark, malicious eyes. The worst part about being desperate for money is you end up indebted to pieces of shit like Victor Madden; loan shark extraordinaire and royal pain in my ass.

"Victor," I answer back, gulping audibly as I see dark eyes scanning hungrily over literally every inch of my person as a greasy smile stretches across the cruel man's face. "I paid you all I have, but I'm working two jobs now. I'll have more soon, I swear," I insist, seeing a malevolent glint flash behind dark eyes.

"Hmm, but you know it's more than your money I'm interested in," he answers back lowly, stepping closer to send an icy chill along my spine. "If you'd only stop fighting me, your debts could be paid in no time at all, Pup," he insists, reaching up to trace a slimy finger across my cheek.

Shit, as if my night wasn't bad enough. I fucking hate this guy! Goddamn it, Laff, where are you?

Eric's POV

"Fucking hell, Eric!" Pam bellows, sending me an icy stare from across the bar, _our_ bar to be more specific as we own and run it together as best friends. Though, currently, said friend looks ready to jump over the bar and strangle me, not that that's so much out of the norm for the two of us. "You fired _another_ one!? How the _fuck_ are we supposed to run this fucking place if you can't keep a personal assistant around for more than a goddamn week at a time!?"

"He was rude," I sigh out, nonchalantly flipping a page of my magazine before it's roughly ripped from my hands by my incensed business partner.

"I don't fucking _care_! We needed him! He was supposed to pick up three cases of beer for tonight! Now what the fuck are we supposed to do? You can't just go firing employees all willy-nilly, Eric, we're in this together, _remember_? As in we make decisions like this as a _team_ ," she spats out, earning a bored eye roll from me as she's really making way too big a deal out of this, I mean, really.

"Don't get your damn panties in a wad; I'll get the cases, alright? Just chill," I answer back, seeing clear shock fall over Pam's face.

"You. _You're_ gonna pick up cases of beer?" she questions, earning another eye roll from me as I rise from the bar, knowing I'd better get a move on if I'm to get back in time for opening.

"Yes, _me_ ; like it's really so fucking hard, picking up damn cases of beer. I _do_ co-own this place, you know; I _am_ capable of performing simple tasks," I insist, hearing Pam's snort of derision that instantly manages to ruffle my feathers. I love Pam, she's my best friend, but damn if she doesn't know how to push my buttons and to make matters worse, she truly _enjoys_ pushing them… _often_.

"And just _where_ are you gonna pick up three cases of beer? Do you even _know_?" Pam challenges, giving me pause as no, I really don't know; I honestly have no fucking clue. I mean, it's always just here when we need it, I have nothing at all to do with its delivery or otherwise. But I'll be damned if I'm about to give her this one, oh fuck no; she doesn't need any more ammunition to use against me.

"Of course I do," I outright lie, earning a snort from my obnoxiously annoying business partner who proceeds to flourish her arms towards the back door, her cornflower blue eyes sparkling with humor.

"Then please, _wow_ me, oh great co-owner," she mocks, earning an annoyed growl from me as I fish my keys out of my pocket, taking a moment to flip a now cackling Pam the bird before slipping out the backdoor. Fucking Pam, I swear if she wasn't such a loyal friend, I would have killed her years ago.

Soon, I'm cruising through the quickly darkening, Shreveport streets in my flashy, red convertible, desperate to hunt down the much needed cases of beer. Fuck. Where the fuck does one pick up cases of beer? I don't even buy my own fucking groceries; why the fuck did I think I could manage this again? Oh, right, I let my pride speak for me…again. I swear, sometimes I'm one of the most stubborn bastards I know.

"Fuck," I grit out, reaching the city limits, still clueless as to how to go about procuring these illustrious beer cases. A weed covered sign catches my eye then and a sly grin comes to my face as I punch the gas, finally knowing _exactly_ how to complete my task. Oh, I can't _wait_ to see the fucking look on Pam's face when I stroll in with that damned beer.

I soon pull into a dirt lot, grimacing at the collection of dilapidated cars and trucks, half of which must be running on dreams and prayers alone as they look well past their last legs. I slide into an open space, feeling rather proud of my ingenuity as I slip from my car with a rather cocky grin. It's then that I hear it. Is that someone… _crying_? What the fuck?

I stare at the front door for a prolonged moment, seriously debating just ignoring whatever it is going on just on the other side of the bar as I _really_ don't feel like getting involved. The sound of a soft whimper has me slumping my shoulders in defeat, knowing I can't just ignore it, even as a small part of me wants to do just that. Fuck. I let out a long sigh before making my way towards the sound of obvious struggle, soon stumbling upon two men, one of which I just so happen to have serious beef with. God-fucking- _damn_ it; I _so_ don't feel like dealing with this slimy asshole tonight.

But it's the sight of wide, tear-filled, emerald eyes that finds me marching closer to take rough hold of Victor Madden's shoulder. A low growl sounds from said man as he whips an irate face towards me, his dark eyes instantly flashing with rage.

"Back the fuck off, _Northman_ , this has nothing to do with you," Victor spits out as the target of his obviously unwanted advances takes advantage of his attacker's diversion to slip from his grasp before stepping fearfully behind me.

"It would seem _you're_ the one who needs to back the fuck off, _Madden_ , clearly the kid isn't interested in what you're selling," I remark, earning a hateful sneer in turn before Victor's gaze slips past me towards the boy I can now feel trembling against my side.

"He's _mine_. Now give him back or things will get real ugly, real quick," Victor threatens, earning only a low chuckle from me as I shake my head at the overly-confident asshole before me.

"Seriously?" I mock, cracking my knuckles just in time to hear an audible gulp escape the so-called tough guy. "Don't make me pummel your sorry ass, Madden; I'd enjoy that _way_ too much and you know it," I warn, seeing dark eyes settle anxiously upon my raised fists.

"You don't even know the kid, why are you sticking up for him?" Victor questions then, quickly switching gears on me to leave me tilting my head in question. Why the hell _am_ I defending a total stranger? Since when am _I_ the fucking Good Samaritan?

I glance over to catch sight of wide, watery, emerald eyes then before letting out a defeated sigh. Damn, I must be getting soft in my old age; that _must_ be it, because I just can't seem to be able to walk away and leave the poor kid in this slimy asshole's hands, even knowing that would be the smart move to make on my part, the uncomplicated move. Fuck me.

"Just back off, Madden," I sigh out, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance, inwardly cursing myself for trying to act like a goddamn hero. I'm a fucking idiot.

"This isn't over," Victor finally answers, starting to back away as a truly evil smile stretches across his smarmy face. "Hear me, Pup? We'll continue this later, when your big, blond hero isn't here to protect you," he threatens to make the terrified kid instantly stiffen in fear against me.

"Fuck off, Madden, isn't there a bar you should be running right now?" I throw out, quirking a brow towards my business rival before seeing a triumphant grin form over his face.

"I do, actually, a bar that'll soon be running your little rink-a-dink operation out of business, Northman," he taunts to make my jaw tick in annoyance. God, I really hate this fucker. "Night, boys!" he calls then, practically skipping his way across the lot before disappearing from sight.

"Th-thank you, really, you didn't have to do that," a soft voice sounds to leave me glancing down to the emerald eyed, dark haired boy at my side. Wow…he's so… _cute_ , but that's not right, not really, he's…delicate…beautiful even. No wonder Madden seemed so intent on having him for himself. Fuck; just what would have happened if I hadn't shown up when I did? I really, _really_ don't wanna fucking think about that, but then, who's to say it won't happen again? Perhaps when I'm not around; shit.

"Yeah, I did," I finally answer back with a sigh, knowing I'd never wish that fucking asshole Madden on anyone, especially not someone so… _young_ …and well, _innocent_ looking. The boy tilts his head at me, seeming to be studying me closely as I find myself doing the same, my mind spinning with the implications of this evening's events.

"Uh, so I guess I'd, uh, better get back to work then," he states, sending me another probing gaze before turning to walk away. I can't explain it, but a sudden panic wells within me upon seeing him retreating and before I realize what it is I'm doing, I find myself stretching out my hand to catch hold of his arm.

"Wait, I just…um, I don't even know your name," I stumble out, seeing the slightest of smirks come to the beautifully handsome boy's face as he turns his head back to look at me once more.

"Godric," he says, sending a small wave before disappearing inside the bar once more. It takes me a minute to realize I'm just standing alone in the abandoned lot with a goofy grin etched over my face before I find myself slowly shaking my head. Wow, just what the fuck is going on with me tonight? Beer. That's what I came for, right, I need beer.

I make my way towards the front entrance of the backwoods bar once more, my mind whirling with every step as a plan slowly begins to develop. By the time I step inside, another cocky grin has managed to find its way across my face as I'm hit with yet another stroke of genius. Perhaps, just _perhaps_ , I've managed to find more than just the beer I needed tonight, perhaps I've managed to find something much, _much_ more appealing. What a night this is turning out to be.

 **AN: In loving memory of Nelsan Ellis...our very favorite short order cook who will forever be in our hearts...I truly hope I can do his character, Lafayette, the justice he truly deserves in this story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Eric's POV

"Northman," Sam greets, pulling me from my continued thoughts of one of said man's current employees. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?" he questions, instant suspicion lacing his words.

"I was hoping to buy some beer off you. Think you can spare a couple cases?" I question, seeing him quirk a brow at me before he's slowly nodding his agreement. "There's actually something else I need to talk to you about," I add then, glancing around to see the two of us have garnered quite a bit of attention from curious bar patrons. "Preferably in private," I add, seeing Sam run his gaze over the inquisitive crowd.

"Yeah…okay," Sam finally answers, looking more than a little apprehensive as he waves me towards the back of the bar. I follow along behind, feeling curious stares burning into my back before catching sight of familiar, bright green eyes from the corner of my vision.

Godric tilts his head at me, those stunning emerald eyes of his practically burning with curiosity and I find myself sending him a small smirk that, surprisingly enough, manages to bring a slight flush to his pale cheeks and dear God, if he isn't just adorable blushing like that.

"Northman?" Sam's voice breaks me from my trance, making me realize I'm just standing and staring at the same green eyed boy…for the _second_ time in the same night. Fuck.

"Yeah, coming," I answer back, having to clear my throat before slipping into the office behind the fellow bar owner. Sam drops down behind his desk before motioning towards a set of pea green colored chairs set across from him.

"So, you've managed to peak my curiosity. What on earth could the mighty Northman want from a lowly bar owner like myself, besides beer that is," he questions, his strawberry blond head tilting curiously as I lower myself to one of the worn chairs with a small frown.

"Were you aware one of your employees was being accosted in your parking lot tonight?" I start straight out the gate, watching Sam's crystal blue eyes grow wide with surprise.

"What? No, of course not, God, who was it?" he questions anxiously, sitting up a bit straighter in his seat. Okay, so I really don't think he'd _willingly_ allow anything to happen to any of his employees, but still, the fact that it happened right here under his watch…yeah, I'm not exactly impressed by this, not in the slightest actually.

"Godric," I inform him, seeing Sam's eye twitch; the gesture is subtle, yet manages to unnerve me instantly.

"Fucking Madden," Sam sighs out, dragging a hand through his auburn locks in frustration as I find myself sitting up a bit straighter, my attention caught completely.

"This has happened before?" I snap, my voice dripping with much more venom than intended.

"Yeah, unfortunately," he sighs out as my jaw ticks in anger. "Um, Eric? You alright there?" Sam questions, his gaze falling to my hands as I see his eyes widening subtly. I glance down, only then realizing I've managed to dig my nails into my fisted palms hard enough to draw fucking blood. Fuck.

"No, Sam, I'm really not," I answer honestly, absently brushing the moon crest shaped cuts against my slacks with a frown. "As business owners, we have an obligation to our employees; they shouldn't fear for their safety under our supervision," I state, seeing Sam's eyes widen as his jaw drops subtly.

"Wait, wait, you think I actually _wanted_ this to happen? That I really don't _care_ about my employees?" he questions, earning but a cocked brow from me. "Listen, I do all I can for every single person who works here, but Godric…," he starts with a tired sigh. "His situation is…a bit complicated, to be honest."

"Because of Madden, you mean," I reason, seeing what appears to be a mix of anger and guilt flash behind crystal blue eyes.

"You know what kind of guy he is, probably better than most," Sam sighs out, dropping back in his chair in defeat. "He's working to run every single one of us out of business; I just can't afford to make more of an enemy of him than he already is."

"Hm," is all I say in turn, my mind now completely made up. "I just so happen to be in need of some help at my own bar…," I begin, seeing Sam cock a brow at me.

"Are you really trying to swipe one of my employees from me, Northman?" he asks, the slightest of smirks pulling at the corner of his lips.

"I could just steal him, you know. I'm trying to be congenial about this; one businessman to another," I enlighten him, knowing full well he knows I'm right.

"He must have made some impression on you," Sam remarks then, his smirk widening to a full out grin as I find myself having to clear my throat in an attempt to keep my cool as, yes, the green eyed boy in question certainly has made quite an impression on me…somehow…yeah, I'm not looking to closely at that one just yet.

"Yes, well, I do have rather rigorous security set in place. I seriously doubt something like this would happen under mine and Pam's watch; whether it be with Madden or otherwise," I insist, seeing Sam's eye flinch subtly. "No offense," I add, more as a means of keeping things congenial as I really _do_ intend at least _some_ offense in all honesty.

"Right, right," Sam answers back, seeming to comprehend my irritancy at his lacking managerial skills. "Well, I suppose there's just one thing left to do then," he remarks, standing from his desk before ambling over to the office door. "Godric," he calls as I find myself sitting up a bit straighter and absently straightening my dress shirt. "Yeah, can you come in here a second?"

Footsteps sound and soon, those same mesmerizing, emerald eyes come into sight, beset within that soft, innocent face that finds me staring for what must be the hundredth time tonight. Damn, Northman, cool your shit! What the fuck is _wrong_ with me tonight, I mean really!

"Look, Sam, I'm real sorry I was late, but-," Godric starts before Sam's raised hand abruptly cuts him off.

"Not what I needed to speak with you about," Sam assures him as I see emerald eyes slide my way. "I understand Madden was giving you a hard time again tonight?" Sam questions, his voice falling softer as it's now laced with obvious concern.

"Oh…yeah," Godric answers back softly, his gaze dropping to his shuffling, sneakered feet. "Sorry, Sam," he whispers, bringing instant frowns to both mine and Sam's faces. Damn, what is it with this kid that has me suddenly wanting to do literally anything within my power to see that frown wiped from that striking face of his?

"Don't apologize for that fucking asshole… _ever_ ," I state firmly, watching Godric's face raise once more as those emerald pools go wide with surprise. "I mean it." I add, watching the boy nodding his dark head slowly in understanding.

"Y-yeah, alright," Godric answers, his head tilting curiously. "So why _did_ you wanna talk to me?"

"Mr. Northman here has something he'd like to ask you," Sam answers before the two of them turn their gazes towards me.

Godric's POV

My eyes widen, having fully expected my unanticipated hero of sorts to have gone his own way by now. What on earth could he want with _me_? I find myself staring into deep, cobalt eyes once more this night, more than a little intrigued by this striking, blond stranger.

"I'd like to offer you employment, that is, if that's something you might be interested in," he claims, making my eyes go wide with shock.

" _Me_?" I answer back; a bit dumbstruck as I see a positively glowing smile light up the stranger's chiseled face that I'd swear should be gracing magazine covers, not stuck in the back of some backwoods bar in the middle of the Louisiana bayou.

"I don't see anyone else here, well, except for Sam, but as he has his own bar to run, I suppose you're the more promising candidate," he teases, instantly bringing a warm flush to my cheeks before I send Sam an inquiring glace.

"It's up to you, kid," Sam remarks with a slight shrug. "We'll all miss you of course, but with Madden coming down on you the way he is," my boss sighs out with clear concern shining behind pale blue eyes. "It might just be for the better is what I'm trying to say."

"I see," I answer back softly, glancing back towards intense, cobalt eyes. "So, what? You're looking to be my bodyguard or something? Because I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," I insist, even as a part of me knows that might not be exactly true. But still, I do have _some_ pride, dammit! I'm not some helpless fucking damsel in distress who needs rescuing!

"I'm actually looking to be your employer. I really _am_ in need of a new personal assistant," the blond answers, tilting his head at me as he seems to be studying me closely. "And I'm not questioning whether or not you can fend for yourself, but based on what I saw tonight, I can't help but think you might be in need of some self-defense training; something else I'd be happy to offer, that is, if you'd be interested," he goes on to say, once more making my eyes widen in surprise as a wave of guilt rolls in my gut, realizing he's obviously just trying to look out for my best interests.

"Right, I might just have to take you up on that then; thank you," I answer back, earning a firm nod in turn before seeing him stand to tower over me with his impressive, six foot, plus height. Wow.

"My card," he says, stepping closer to slip a thick business card into my hand, his long, nimble fingers grazing my own softly to bring yet another slight blush to my cheeks. Damn, knock it the hell off, Goddy! "I want you to take some time to think over my offer; it's not a position to be accepted lightly, you'd be my right-hand man, taking care of different tasks for the business as well as seeing to my personal affairs," he explains, nearly making my jaw drop to the floor in shock.

"Wait, _what_? You're really offering _me_ a position like that? But _why_? You don't even _know_ me," I argue, seeing cobalt eyes alight with humor as a slight smirk forms over that striking face.

"Call it intuition," he answers back with a shrug. "Besides, it would just fucking _kill_ Madden to know you were under my personal protection, which really, is just the fucking icing on the cake," he adds as a malicious grin spreads across his face. A smile comes to my own face then, having noted the obvious apprehension this man was able to instill within Madden without so much as trying.

"Alright then, I'll definitely be giving it some serious thought; and again, thank you, really," I insist, earning me a megawatt smile from the man who I finally have a name for, thanks to an idle glance down to the business card in my hand; Eric, Eric Northman.

"Just don't take too long making up your mind; I wasn't kidding about needing a new personal assistant," Eric enlightens me with a warm smile that I find myself instantly returning.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," I answer back readily, earning a firm nod in turn before Eric settles his gaze upon Sam.

"Now, for the intended reason I stopped by tonight; I still need those beer cases. Pam's probably losing her shit about now; she'll never let me live this one down," he sighs out, earning low chuckles from Sam before the two of them step towards the office door together. "Talk soon, Godric," Eric calls back, those cobalt eyes shining with…hope? Maybe? Or is that just my imagination playing tricks on me? Jesus, Goddy, get your shit together already!

"Yeah, of course, Eric, and thanks again," I answer back, watching his smile widen before he and Sam disappear from sight completely.

"Damn…and I mean _damn_ ," I hear a familiar voice sound that instantly manages to break me out of my mini stupor. "That boy is sex on a _stick_!" my friend exclaims, sending me a wicked smirk as he steps into Sam's office.

"Uh, yeah, I guess he's pretty cute, huh?" I answer back, earning a cocked brow from my bestie.

"Ya _guess_? Boy, I'd do unspeakable things fo' tha' man, truly shameful, debasing things," he enlightens me, earning a snort of amusement as my friend is, well, okay, so I do love him, but he's just a bit of a man-whore to be honest.

"Of that, I have no doubt, Laff," I snort out just before said man reaches out for the business card still held in my hand. "Oh, yeah, he, uh, sort of offered me a job," I explain, watching chocolate brown eyes go wide with shock.

"That perfect slice of man meat ask you's ta work fo' him?" he questions, earning an affirming nod from me.

"Yeah, I mean, he told me to think it over a bit, but yeah, I guess he needs a personal assistant or something," I expound, seeing Lafayette's dark eyes begin to sparkle.

"Oh, you's takin' that job, Baby Boy, do doubt," he informs me. "You do know who dat' is, don' ya?" he asks then to leave me tilting my head in question.

"Um, Eric Northman, the bar owner?" I try, earning humored laughter from my friend as he pats my shoulder whilst shaking his head at me.

"Yeah, yeah, he a bar owner aight," Lafayette chuckles out. "He also the mos' eligible bachelor this side o' the Mississippi; mens ands womens alike all after that fine ass, have been fo' years too," he enlightens me.

"You mean he's actually _single_?" I question incredulously, knowing I must have heard that wrong. "But why? I mean, he's damn near perfect so far as I can tell," I muse thoughtfully, feeling my friend wrap his arm around my shoulders to pull me into a half hug.

"That, Baby Boy, may be the biggest mystery of our time," Lafayette sighs out, staring wistfully out after where Sam and Eric only just exited together. I can only nod slowly, letting this information sink in, right along with the implications of this wholly unexpected job opportunity. Damn, what an interesting night this has turned out to be.


End file.
